Burning stares
by FromGreenEyesToGold
Summary: Bella detest the ground Edward Cullen walks on and Edward cant stand her but, finds Humor in her hot headed ways. When they witness something together that makes Bella breakdown and show her not so tough girl skin an unspoken bond begins to form between the two rivals. And the worst thing that could happen in their eyes happens...They begin to enjoy each others company!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first attempt at Writing Fanfiction.  
I hope you like it and I hope you share  
your thoughts on it too!  
**Chapter 1: Sneer

I wanna push you around, well I will, I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, I will  
I wanna take you for granted,  
I wanna take you for granted  
Well I will  
PUSH BY MATCHBOX TWENTY.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Get out of my face Cullen"!  
The bastard wagged his eyebrows at me and got even closer!  
"Why Swan? Afraid you'll like it too much"? He laughed.  
Aaghh stay strong Bella! Don't back down! "You wish Assward"! I sneered at him. I'm not loosing this time... C'mon Bella don't focus on the burn! Just keep your Eyes open!

"I really do." he said quietly.. I just looked at him, my mind going blank and I blinked.

"You blinked! I win yet again, HA you are too easy Swan"! He's backed up away from me now and is laughing his ass off. I feel my cheeks burning and glare at him.  
Ever since elementary this horrible green eyed monster has beat me at staring contest! And ever since the first time i met him I've hated his guts!  
"One day Cullen! One day i will beat you"! I sneered at him.

"Bella, Bella, Bella...You've been saying that since we were nine." He smiled crookedly at him and it looks charming on him i think to myself...And then i Slap myself mentaly too!  
_'it looks charming on him'!_  
Way to stay strong Bella. Way to stay strong.  
No checking out the enemy Bella! Jeezz!

"I hate you _Cullen_." and with that I turn and walk away.  
I can hear his obnoxious laugh behind me, but it soon fades away the farther i get.

Once I'm out in the parking lot I see James leaning against my car. As I'm Walking towards him Images of last night flash into my head.

Me pushed up against his car door..

Sitting on his hood with him between my legs..

Hot lips trailing down my neck..

"Hey baby." he says and smiles at me. I meet his ice blue eyes and feel myself smile slyly back at him.  
"Hey." I say back and mold myself to him wrapping my arms around his neck. His hands snake down to my hips and he pulls me even closer to him. I lean in and press my lips to his neck and trail up till I'm finally at his lips.  
I lick his bottom lip and tug at it gently with my teeth. He groans and I can feel how much he wants me. His fingers touch the bare skin from where my shirt has ridden up leaving a burning sensation. Our tongues are fighting for dominance and finally I let him win the battle. I mentally thank the heavens that school ended an hour ago and the parking lot is fairly empty.

"Uuggg get a fucking room"! It's the voice of the man I've come to hate.. Edward asstard Cullen.  
James looks up at him and smiles cockily then gives me a peck on the lips.  
"C'mon Cullen, if you had a babe like mine you wouldn't be able to resist."  
"Yheaa well...I don't. Thank God." his eyes shift from James to mine and his eye brows furrow. I roll my eyes and say nothing to him. Instead I turn back to James.

"I gotta go baby, my dad...he's uhh, he needs me home tonight." I quickly reach up on my tip toes to kiss him and I rest my forehead on his and look into his eyes.

"Go baby...it's fine." he kisses me on the nose and pull away and get Into my car. I'm pulling out when I turn to wave one last time but his back is now to me and he's talking to Edward. From his facial expressions whatever James said to him surprised the hell out of him because his eyes are popping out of the guys head!

Then his eyes flicker to mine. He furrows his eyebrows like he did minutes ago and then and walks away from James and whatever he was saying. I shake my head and leave the parking lot.

That was defiantly weird. I'll have to remember to ask James what that whole thing was about.

Once I get home i quickly get inside and go straight to the living room. And there passed out on his old worn out couch in my dad. I walk over to him and begin untying his boots and slip them off. I run upstairs and grab a blanket out of the closet and once back in the living room I lay it over my forever grieving dads sleeping form. I sit on the love seat across from him and tuck my feet in under me. I sit there and look at my poor father.

My mom had died when I was seven years old.

She was beautiful, eccentric and brave...

she was everything I hoped to be whenever I thought about the future.

Her and dad were seventeen when they met. she was a pretty young thing who took pleasure in the simple things in life and my dad was was a trust fund kid, always used to having the best of the best. He had just moved to Seattle and she had lived there all her life. They were complete opposites but they loved each-other unconditionally.

And I came along at the ripe age of nineteen they decided to get married, she somehow convinced dad that Forks was the perfect place to raise a baby girl and they left Seattle. Grandma Swan was pissed to say the least! She cut dad off completely. But dad managed and became a cop.

When I was seven I had convinced my mom that sleeping over at my best friend Angela's house was so not the end of the world.  
But once I was tucked in and ready for sleep panic overtook me and I cried a river.  
Mrs. Webber called my mom and mom said shed me there right away.  
She never came...

She Hit a patch of ice swerved off the road.  
Eleven years ago...I miss her like hell everyday but have managed to move on because I know she's safe and looking over me.

But dad...  
I don't think the loss of the love of his life will ever go away.

After the funeral he quite his job to look after me. Grandma Swan soon stepped in and told dad that we could come live with her in Florida, but dad wouldn't leave this house if it was on fire. So Gran gave my dad his inheritance and we've been living off of it ever since.

He drinks almost all day and cries all night.

"bells ssthat you"? He grunts in my direction. I roll my eyes and smile.  
"Who else would it be old man"? I chuckle at him.  
"sassy girl." he mutters and falls back to sleep. I sigh and look over at the clock almost five..  
"hey dad, I'm gonna go now Okei"? I shake him a little.  
"Be careful Bells." and he's snoring again. I change into my work cloths and get to work with minutes to spare.

"Hey Hey Joey." I say as I walk in.  
"Bella! Glad your here a little early! I I need to talk you about Jessica's replacement. Today's his first day and he'll be sharing your shift. So I'm putting you in charge of training him."

"Joooeeyyy! Idontwanabeababysitter!" I wined and then sighed.  
"BUT because you know I can't say no to you of course I'll do it"! I smiled at him.  
"Thanks Bells and don't worry he seems like a sharp kid he'll catch on fast."

"Alright alright where is this sharp kid"?  
"Bathroom. I just gave him his uniform." I nod my head and ring up a customer while I wait for the new employ to come out of the leu.

"Soo, ready to teach me the art of sandwich making"?

I freeze and my jaw drops to the floor as a voice I very well know whispers into my ear.

I turn slowly and glare at the fucktard that will be sharing shifts with me from now and the supposed 'sharp kid' that I have to train.

"YOU"! I sneered at him.

And then Edward Cullen laughed in my face.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate Feedback!**

**-FromGreenToGold.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to EVERYONE who Favorited Reviewed and/or Alerted my story!  
**Chapter 2: Lips biting and Sore loosin

But if that's how it's gonna leave  
Straight out from underneath  
Then we'll see who's sorry now  
If that's how it's gonna stand, when  
You know you've been depending on  
The one you're leaving now  
The one you're leaving out  
LEAVE BY MATCHBOX TWENTY

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you stupid? Do you WANT a hand sandwich"? I whisper yell at him. He sighs and runs his hands through his hair...and if I'm right he's done that twenty five time since we started his training.  
Should be a dam record!

"I'm sorry Swan! I'm just a bit distracted"! He whisper yells back.  
I look at him and shake my head frantically.  
"By what! There isn't a dam customer in this place Cullen you're working our slowest night"! I whisper yell.  
"Well if there's no one here BUT us...why are we whispering?" he whispers back.  
I look up at the ceiling and bite my lip because he does have a good point.  
My eyes slowly wander back to his face and I give him a smile and shrug my should dramatically.

And then were both laughing to the point where noise is nonexistent and our stomachs start to cramp.  
Once recovered he looks at me with very intense eyes…  
Agggghhh! He won't stop staring at me!  
I begin to wonder why he's watching me like that...  
I look down needing to look away from his green orbs and I bite my lip.  
I've never had this reaction toward Edward Cullen and I'm not exactly sure what it is and why he's staring at me like that...  
But its creepy and….

OHMYGOD! He's obviously challenging you to a staring contest you dumbass! He's waiting to beat you once again and you're over here dissecting the way his _GREEN ORBS_ affect you!  
I blink a couple times and then get my game face on as I stare intently at his face.

Don't blink Sawn!  
His eyebrows furrow as he looks at me and then realization Morphs his features and his own game face is on.  
That was weird…

In the midst of my concentration I bite my lip hard as I feel the burn in my eyes.  
As soon as I do this he blinks.  
Holy sweet baby Jesus...

"You blinked...I.. But, you… and then. I won"! I huge triumphant smile invades my features and I do a victory dance around the counter ending with some very professional spirit fingers.

"These… are spirit fingers." I say to him in an intense overdramatic voice.  
My facade soon breaks and I'm laughing again and he joins me.  
"Wow. Quoting bring it on Swan? If I didn't think you were a loser before..." he trails off with dry humor dripping his voice.

I scowl at him and roll my eyes.  
"Whatevs Cullen. I'm just basking in my victory. Don't be a sore loser."

He snorts and raises his pretty brows at me.  
_Uggh Pretty! Seriously!_  
"ME a sore loser? You have got to be kidding me! You told me to go to hell every time I won. It was either that or "I hate you Cullen."." he's mocking my voice now.

"Ughh I don't talk like that Assward"!  
"Yheaa! Your voice is all nasally and—"  
RING RING RING

I glare at him and make my way to the phone by the register.

"Joeys Spot, Bella speaking how can I help you"?  
"Bells! Glad you answered! I need a huge favor"!  
"Roooseee! No, last time I let you borrow the car you left a burrito under the seat...it smelled Rose.. Like _really_ bad." I say dryly.  
"Bells! I'm Sorry! It's just that there's a huge sale in portangeles and if I leave like NOW! I can make it! I promise ill bring you a good book and a pizza from Mammas"!  
Uuuu Mammas...I pursed my lips and fantasized about Italian sausage and mushrooms...

"Fine! I'll call around for a ride home...or I'll walk it looks—"  
BING

"I'm here"! Rose walks in and beelines straight towards the back room. Two second later she's back with my keys.  
"I love you Bella"! She kisses m cheek and pulls my hair playfully.  
"I'll buy you something cute"! She says as she exiting.  
" I just want my Mammas pizza"!  
I yell after her but she's already in the car...dam she's fast!

I sigh and look at the clock. Its 8:30 thirty minutes to closing…  
I'm pretty sure no one is going to come in...  
I hear a cough beside me and my head snaps up to look at _Assward im a sore loser Cullen._  
"Uhh...I think I'm just gonna lock up early, I don't think anyone's coming in."  
"you can do that"? He leans on the counter.  
"Joey doesn't mind." I snap at him and begin to close up. I'm putting the ham away when he calls my name.

"What"?  
"Wana ride home?"  
I look up at him and he's looking at the table he's cleaning intently.  
Hmmm... A ride home. How interesting that he even offered. Of course i would never even consider it.

"Sure." I hear myself say.  
WHAT! Swan! _You_stupid! We've talked about this...Socializing with the enemy is not a good look for us!

I shake my head and wonder why I accepted...  
And I've come to the conclusion that I just don't wana walk home.  
It's perfectly reasonable. And really I'm being an all-around good person by carpooling.  
I smile at my logic that makes total sense and gather up my things.

Once were in the car he turns to me.  
"Mind if I pick up Emmett from school"?  
I shake my head and he puts the car into reverse.  
"Why's he at school so late"? I ask.  
"He's in the gym." I nod my head in understanding.

Once we get there he parks in the back of the parking lot by some other car and he calls Emmett letting him know he's here.

I put down my window and just as I do the back entrance to the school auditorium opens.

I see two shadows and hear giggling. I can't see their face from here and I don't think they know we're out here.

I turn to Edward and he's watching them intently too.

They stop at a car...  
_OH_…  
James' car.

My breath hitches in my throat.  
I see Edward head snap towards me from the corner of my eye.  
But I don't dare look away.

I hear a moan...  
An all too familiar one.  
And my hand unconsciously covers my mouth in horror.  
No...  
Not him...

James pushes the girl against the car and he kisses her. She giggles again...

"Bella let's go.." I hear Edward whisper.  
I don't look away from the scene before me but I shake my frantically head at him.

James has now picked up giggles and he has her on the hood of his car...  
I feel dirty and disgust and used….

OHmyGOD! I feel myself getting sick.  
My head begins to spin...

He's between her legs now And I'm done.

I open the car door jump out and puke my guts out on the spot next to us.

My tears stream down now and even though I've emptied out my stomach I dry heave horribly.

I notice my hair is being held away from my face and I look back at Edward.  
He's looking at me with sad eyes and I feel my lip begin to tremble and tears well up in my eyes.

"What the fuck is going on over here"? My stomach churns again as I hear his voice.

"James, get fucking lost." I hear Edward snap. I'm turned away from them on my knees.

"Bella, Baby..what are you doing here"? I he sounds a bit frantic.

He thinks I might have caught him cheating.  
I did...

I swallow hard and stand to look at him.  
" I was just bored...and decided to go watch a show...I opted on watching you cheat...it was in the tragedy genre...I give it one star...critics give it half of one though. They're probably right."  
I hiccup and edward glances at me concerned for my mental being probably... But I'm no longer crying even though I really want to.  
I probably made no sense but I was in an emotional state and I always talking non sense when I'm like this.

"Bella...I —"  
I didn't get a chance to hear what he was going to say because out of nowhere Edwards fist connected with James' face.

"What the fuck man"! He spits out blood.  
"Your fucking disgusting. Stay the hell away from Bella." He growls at him and as much as I'm glad to see James in pain I'm mildly irritated by Cullen's last words.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me that? You're not even her friend. You dislike the bitch and let it show. So don't act like you guys are buddy buddy all of a sudden." he spits out more blood, and turns to me.

"And what the fuck are you doing with Cullen right now anyways"?  
He yells at me in accusation.

My stomach does three hand stands and a summer salt and I am now puking on my cheating ex-boyfriends shoes... whatever I had left in my stomach...which i thought was nothing.

"Fuck"! I hear Edward whisper as he holds back my hair.

"That's disgusting Look I'm sorry for whatever I did… hey, you were with Cullen so that makes this even right"? He sounds nonchalant.

It makes me want to cry... He was never like this with me. I was always the one he would show love and care for... Where was the James that I loved? My heart tore at the fact that everything was a lie and he probably told gigglesMcGee that she was beautiful and irrisitable.  
I feel so stupid.  
Utterly humiliated.  
I thought we were in love. He told me he was, and I believed him. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my throat and it feels like i have nowhere to run...

Edward.

I turn to him ignoring James' now pleading voice and nod my head towards his Volvo. He unlocks it and I take the unspoken invitation generously.

Sliding into the back seat I close the door behind me and look at Edward speak to James in a hostile manner.

How the fuck did this happen?  
Asstard is defending me?  
James is...ohhgod...James is cheating!  
And im a blob of senseless nothing in the back seat of the supposed enemy's car.

It's too much. I bite my lip from sobbing and will the tears to go back the way they came.  
Finally I hear the car door open and close and Edwards in the back seat next to me.

"Emmet will be out soon...he called, said he pushed himself farther than usual today...because he wanted to look extra good at prom, there's this girl he likes and he talks ages about her he heard she liked Blue so he bought a new wardrobe in various blue shades."

A sob escaped /breathy laugh escapes my lips. When I looked at him I couldn't hold it in anymore and the lip I had been biting to point of discomfort was released and along with it all my tears.

We sat there side by side while I cried for what seemed like a million years.

He didn't try to comfort me and I was thankful for that.  
I was already humiliated enough for one evening.

It was so strange sharing this moment with him...being on the same side of a situation...  
The whole day was strange.  
I had found myself not minding him around.  
But I wanted to mind. I wanted to be annoyed whenever he almost sliced his hand off making a turkey sandwich and I had to help him out.  
And the weirdest part was that…  
I wanted to say sorry for having to drag him into my unexpected drama. I wanted to thank him for defending me. But most off all I wanted to say thank you to him for not laughing or leaving me while I was like this But I didn't say any of those things instead I said this...

"I hope she gives him herpes."  
Were both quiet for a minute before we bust out laughing,  
Till our noise is nonexistent and our stomachs cramp.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feedback would be great!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Selfish Benifit

Please don't ask me to stand still  
I can't hate you for being just what  
Everybody thinks you are

I'm no worse than the rest  
But I'm easily impressed  
You've seen my file  
SAND AND ICE BY FANFARLO

* * *

**BPOV**

"And then she pucks all over him"! Emmett roars out laughter—like _seriously_ he roared—as Edward gives him the play by play of the worst moment of my life. My eyes fill with tears and I push the suckers back.

"I'm just happy my being cheated on brings joy to Assward and his fifty shades of blue brother." I give them both a dry pointed look.

"Uggghhh! You told her"! Emmett screeched. He looks at Edward and then at me...then back to him.  
"E, are you fucking kidding me? You told her best friend! You might as well have told her to her face." he let out a dejected sigh and turns to me.

OhMyLanta.  
He likes Rose! I giggle at poor Emmett and I shake my head.  
"Edward didn't tell me, but you just did." I give him a-wachu-gonna do face and shrug.  
He throws his hands over his face turns to the front of the car and sulks.

Edward looks at him and then glances back at me.  
He stares at me intently...  
But I'm not in the mood for a staring contest. So I shake my head at him.  
In fact all I want is to go home and inhale a tub of cookie dough ice-cream.

Edward gives me his furrowed eyebrow look...which he's been doing a lot lately.  
I am at the moment mad at him. Things were not exactly peachy given the situation but they were fine. Then Emmett gets in the car. His whole demeanor towards me changed! I mean I don't expect us to become friends all of a sudden but replaying the scene of my ex boyfriend swapping spit with gigglesMcgee to his brother in front of me for entertainment is...  
Its low that's what that is.  
And it took all my strength not to cry.  
So no Edward I'm an insensitive Butthole Cullen I will not have staring contest with you.

I turn my head and look out the window...  
"It's on green." I say to him when he doesn't accelerate.  
Were off once again and I'm back to looking at nothing out the window.  
And up ahead I see heavens lights shining down.

"Permission to speak, sir"? I say to Edward.  
I see his lips twitch and his eyes glance at me through the mirror.  
Emmett is chucking besides him.  
"So weird." he mutters before saying, "granted." he shakes his head while laughing quietly.

"Can we stop at the minimart? I bite on my lip while I wait for his answer he doesn't reply though. He just simply turns Into the minimart without a word.  
I send him a grateful smile and run into the store get my necessities and run back out.

"Record time Swan. Seriously though you didn't have to rush." he's turned his torso towards me.

"I...I know. I just want to get home as soon as possible." I whisper the last part to him and my stupid traitor tears fall down embarrassingly enough. I wipe vigorously at my face and look away.  
Were moving now and at record speed. Soon were in front of my house.  
And Rose is waiting for me sitting on the hood of my car a pizza and books next to her.

Emmett's frantically turns to me.  
"Please." is all he says and I nod my head at him.  
"I promise." I say to him and then turn to Edward.  
I cough..  
"I... "And I cough again.  
"uhh, I just wana" a cough..  
"IJustWanaThankYou." I say quickly and jump out of the car with my things close the door and give them a small salute goodbye.  
And their off.

As soon as I turn to rose I feel my face crumple up and she quickly rushes towards me.  
"Who's ass do I need to beat"? Her word warm my heart and I cry into my best friends shoulder.  
"Come on B." I follow her inside and when I glance at the living room there are beer bottles everywhere and in my emotional state I cry even harder.  
Rose shoves the pizza and books into my hands.  
"Go upstairs I'll be right there." I nod my head and make my way to my room.

I put the pizza on the floor and the books on my desk. I take out my cookie dough ice-cream and put it next to the pizza. I sink down to the floor crisscross and eat pizza like my life depended on it.

"B, I sent you up here five minutes ago...half the pizzas gone." she sakes her head and I give her a weak  
Smile.  
"I caught him cheating on me with gigglesMcgee." I blurt out before I could even think.  
Rose's eyes widen and for a second I fear the by sunrise shell be accounted guilty for murder...  
"That fucker! I knew he was a no good piece of—" "Rose..." I cut her off.  
"Bella! I should be hunting him down! And you... you...Ohh,B I'm so sorry you had to see that...and who the he'll is gigglesMcgee"? she sits next to me and takes my hand an I shrug my shoulders.

"Don't cry over him, Okei? He's not worth it. That disgusting pig is not worth it"! She says this with conviction. And she's right. But doing what's right isn't always that easy.

I lay my head down and cry on my sweet rose's lap and she plays with my hair telling me every things going to work out and be Okei.

When I wake I'm on the bed now and in my pj's. I sigh and thank sweet baby Jesus for my Rosie.  
My eyes are sore from hours of crying. And now I'm all out. My sad feelings I realized are now exchanged for angry ones.  
I rub my face in my hands and get up.

I hear pot and pans downstairs and go down to investigate.  
I find rose over the stove whistling a happy tune and Charlie at the table eating bacon and drinking milk with a smile on his face.  
Huh, no beer this morning _dad_?

I scowl at them, because for some reason seeing them so carefree pisses me off.  
"Why are you up so dam early"?  
Rose looks up from the pan and gives me a sad smile.  
"Don't look at me like that. I don't need pity."  
"Bella, come on don't let this get to you. It's already making you cranky and miserable." she pleads and I laugh without humor at her.  
"Sorry if watching your boyfriend cheat on you fucks with your head! Whatever I'm going to get ready for work."

Does no one understand! Ughh that icy blue eyed mother—

RING RING RING  
"what." I know I'm a morning person.  
"Hello to you too Bells. I need you to open up for me today, I need to take Cindy to the pediatrician and since you're working morning anyways..."he trails of.  
"Sure Joey. I'm on my way now."  
"Thanks, you Okei hunny"?  
"yheaa yheaa I'm fine. Bye Joey."

Once I've opened the store I make myself some coffee so I'll at least be able to consider not being a total psycho to the customers.  
I lay my head down on the counter.  
"You sure know how to pick em' Swan...don't you cry over him! He's not worth it"! I repeat that last sentence over and over out loud to myself.

BING  
with my body bent and my face still on the counter I greet the customer.  
"Welcome to Joeys Spot, would you like to try our new cherry lemonade."  
I say in a monotone voice.

"You are never going to get tips like that." my head snaps up and I meet green eyes.  
"Whoa. Did you get any sleep at all last night! You look horrible; you have some zombie status thing going on."

I scowl at him and roll my eyes.  
"Fuck off." I know...that was weak, but that's exactly how I feel.  
Weak.  
He does that furrowed eyebrow thing and ugh is that getting old fast.

I ignore him for the rest of my shift. Even when he tried to press my buttons I don't have the strength. All I kept thinking about is how mad I am at James.

When I'm finally free from my work shackles I hurry to my truck and hop in. I sit in the there for a while just trying to get my head on straight.  
I feel exhausted and I have a killer migraine.  
I breathe in deeply and exhale slowly.  
And repeat like five times.  
And then a knock on my window brings me out of my trance.

I roll down my window and glare.  
"If your here to give me another play by play of last nights occurrences...then you can take it and shove it up—"  
"No, I uhh I just.." he cuts me off, sighs and pinches the brides of his nose.  
He looks at me and I tap the non existing watch on my wrist.  
"I'm sorry Okei"! He exclaimed and runs his hands threw his hair.

"Look Cullen you don't owe me anything. Not an apology not anything."  
"But I know how much of an ass I was when Emmett got in the car and I don't know... I just felt bad."  
"Look apology accepted, now...goodbye." I turn my head towards the steering wheel, but he's still there after an awkward minute.  
"Anything else Mr. Cullen." his lips twitch and he opens my door.  
I look at him confused.

"Scoot over Swan."  
I snort and cross my arms.  
"Look Edward I have a headache haven't eaten anything all day my eyes are sore and I know you know I'm tired because you keep glancing at the huge circles under my eyes."!  
"Look all the more reason to let me drive you home."  
WHAT! I look at him like he's grown two heads and slap my hands over my face.

What is wrong with the world! Everything is off its fucking axis!

I feel his hand slide me over to the other side of the truck without difficulty.

I huff and cross my arms again but don't refuse. Because if I'm being honest...I don't feel well enough to drive.

I sulk in silence and when I realize he's not heading towards my house I turn to him.  
"Where are you taking me"! I look at him with raised eyebrows.

"You said you hadn't eaten. So I'm going to feed you." he says it so simply as if it where the most normal thing in the world.  
Meanwhile I gape I at him.

"You know this doesn't mean were friends." I roll my eyes and look out the window.  
"Ohh, don't worry. I'm not after your friendship Swan. BUT if you fall over and die from starvation and authorities learn that I was aware of your hunger and did nothing about it...it's not going to end well for me."

I laugh and stare at him in wonder for a moment.  
"So you're telling me, this is really for your benefit"? I snicker and shake my head.  
"Exactly, quite selfish actually." He looks over at me and smiles and I find myself smiling back.

When we arrive at the Diner we sit in a booth across from each other.  
I order a coke and burger and so does he.  
Were awkwardly quiet for a minute.  
Then he breaks the silence. "So did you ever end up getting your Mammas pizza"?  
"Do you even care"? I drink my coke and roll my eyes.  
"I'd rather eat in awkward silence than awkward small talk." I say grimly.  
He leans his head on his hand and raises his eyebrows.  
"Inquiring minds what to know." he smiles lopsided and my mind goes momentarily blank.

"Uhhh, yheaa...uh huh." I shake my head and scold myself.  
Get your shit together Swan.  
Remember you hate him!  
So do not let his dazzling smile distract you!  
_Dazzling_? Nice... Swan.

"Yhea, I got my Mammas, it was heavenly." I sigh in content as I think about it.

"Wow that good huh"? I snort.  
"Uhh no. Not just 'that good' it's...its fucking amazing"! He chuckles at me.  
"I'll have to remember to try it sometime." my hand slaps over my heart in horror.  
"You've never had Mammas...Ohh you poor poor boy." I shake my head and tisk.  
"Sadly no I can't say I have."  
"Well I'll have to take you sometime..." I trail off because I just told Edward Cullen that I would take him out for pizza.  
His next words surprise me.  
"I guess you will." he gives me that smile and I bite my lip and look away.

"So, after we've eaten I should drive you home...I'm sure I'll feel better by then, so no refusing." I say to him sternly.  
He surprisingly doesn't refuse and simply nods his head.  
We eat our food in silence and when were done and he asks for the check I reach for my wallet.  
"What do you think your doing"?  
I look up at him then over at the little black tray thing that holds the bill and clipped in is a shiny silver card. I glare at it and my glare doesn't falter as I look up at him.  
"_I_ am paying for my meal." I set my jaw and stare at him intently.

His mouth Morphs into a smirk but his eyes are just as intense as mine.  
I'm not backing down and neither is he. I'm overly confident since I won our last match, but this was my downfall. Once the waiter comes and picks up the tray thingy I hold up my pointer finger indicating that she give me a minute. But just as I do tears pool at the corner of my eyes and spill over.  
He looks completely unaffected and in  
3  
2  
1  
I blink.  
"I win, I pay." he nods towards the waiter and smiles triumphantly at me.  
I cross my arms and sulk.  
"Look my mother would kill me if she found out I let a girl pay for herself in my company and anyways _I_ invited _you_."

"Whatever let's go." once in the car he still refuses to let me drive. I roll my eyes but don't say anything.  
"If you keep rolling your eyes there going to get stuck in the back of your head."  
I stick my tongue out at him but laugh and switch on the radio.  
My heart lights up at the song and I sing along with all my might.

_All because of you,  
I haven't slept in so long.  
When I do I dream of drowning in the ocean,  
Longing for the shore where I can lay my head down,  
I'll follow your voice,  
All you have to do is shout it oooouuuuuttttt!  
_  
I go on to the next part but my knowledge is sorely of the chorus and I end up singing gibberish and he laughs at me but I keep going, and once the song is at the chorus again I sing and he joins me.

So here we are Edward Cullen and Bella Swan singing together to **The Rise Against**.  
Were laughing messing up and tripping over each others words.  
And I have to say, not once have I been the miserable girl from this morning since I got into the car with him.

Life at the moment is strange, weird, unpredictable and confusing.  
But most of all life at _this_ moment is full of silly banter, sudden smiles, carefree singing and good company.

* * *

**A/N: I really apreciate the alerts/favs/review.  
Thank you!  
Let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Deceit**

So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do  
ALMOST LOVER BY FINE FRENZY

* * *

It was Thursday night and Rose was sleeping over. Thursdays were always hard on my dad.  
He met my mom on a Thursday and lost her on one too.  
Tells me how evil they are all the time.

"Bella, your dad is really weird about this Thursday thing...I mean he won't even let you drive to the grocery store"!

"Rose, we don't need anything from the grocery store. And you know why he's like that Rose." I give her a pointed Look and she frowns.

"I actually wanted to go to the grocery store." she mumbled.  
I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"For what"?  
"You know basic stuff." she shrugs her shoulders nonchalantly and I snort.  
"Well, I am sure your basics can wait...Whatever it is."  
"Okei fine! I might have over heard Emmett Cullen talking on the phone with his mom, saying that he would go grocery shopping for her after his workout. This is in five minutes. And do not ask me how I know that"! She giggles nervously a bit at the end and I sit here starting at her in amazement.

"Aha! So you've taken a liking to Emmett I see." I smile knowingly at her and wiggle my eyebrows up and down.  
"Stop that! Don't think I haven't noticed your unusual civilized conversations with Edward."

"What? Pshh, No! We are Co employees and as my trainee I have to give him my guidance." I huff at her at cross my arms.

"Bull shit Swan! Now if we find a way to go grocery shopping I'll let this Edward thing go...for now."  
Uuu, tempting. And I will have to accept. I do not in the slightest have any romarical feelings towards Asstard. So talking about it is pointless.

"Alright let's go." were heading out of the door when dad stops us. Just like I new he would.  
"Where you going ona Thursday"? He looks frightened and guilt pinches at my gut.  
"Dad we just need to go to the grocery store for some...things, we'll be safe I promise"! His face drains of all color and his breathing becomes labored.  
Ugh this was totally a bad idea!

"Daddy breath! Look it's alight we'll take the bike, just like I do when I work on Thursdays." I kiss his cheek and his breathing evens out a bit.  
"I can take you." he says quietly. But we both know he's in no condition to drive.  
"Its Okei daddy, you stay and well be back before you know it."

I hug him and watch as he nods and heads back into the living room.

"Alright, now we can go." I turned to see rose with a sour expression.  
"The bike"?  
My smile is bright as lead her to my bike.  
"Look Rose your the one that wants to go! I don't even know why, you'll see him tomorrow." I push the bike out onto the street.

"It's all part of my master plan, B"  
She smiles and sends a wink my way.

"Alright Casanova. How about you petal and I sit on these extremely uncomfortable handle bars."  
"Whatever sure, let's go though. NOW"!  
It takes us five tries before we can ride steadily without me falling over.  
Maybe I should have pedaled...

"Fuck I'm gonna look disgusting and sweaty when I see him! Dam you Bella."  
I laugh loudly. I have never seen my Rosie go to extreme measures to get attention from a guy. A guy that by the way is trying just as hard.

Once were there I quickly recognize Edwards Volvo.  
We walk in and she grabs an empty cart deserted in the caned food isle.  
"Can we go to the isle where they keep the little Debbie goodies"? I look over at her.

"Isabella you are going to spoil you teeth rotten I tell you." she cracks a smile at me and we laugh.  
Were turning in the isle that holds a little piece of heaven when rose crashes against someone else's cart.  
"Ohmygosh I am so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Rose's apology is rare and I instantly know who she has run into.

Ahh and he's wearing a midnight Blue Sweater!  
How lovely!  
"No, No it was totally my fault I was looking for garbanzo beans. I'm Emmett by the way." he smiles real sweet and his dimples are showing and he stretches out his hand.  
Someone's laying it on thick!  
Rose does a little giggle and I totally tune them out once I see the goodies in the isle!

"OhMyLanta"! My eyes go wide as I take in the candy and goodies and I swear I heard someone is singing in the background….  
_The hills are alive,  
With the sound of music  
With songs they have sung  
For a thousand years_

"Is this what it looks like to fall in love"? Silky smooth this voice and I know whose.

"Hello Eduardo! This most certainly is the look of love."  
I give him a once over and turn back to my haven.  
"Ohmy...look Ed, Look"! I'm crouched down on the floor looking at the contents of the bottom shelf.

"It looks like we've found the treasure." he picks up the last of the bins full of jelly beans and smiles.  
I narrow my eyebrows at him.  
"You uhh...gonna buy that Cullen"? Look away nonchalantly.  
"It's the craziest thing really; I suddenly had the weirdest craving for jelly beans"!

"Ohh you little..."  
"Now now now Isabella. I can share." he winks and I scowl.  
"How bout this...Take me to Mammas on Friday after work and you'll get these babies back."

"What! Why would I take you to Mammas"?  
"Well I don't know how true to your word you are swan but, if I remember correctly you extended the invite this time."  
Hmm true indeed. I invited him...  
I rub my chin thoughtfully and look at him.  
"Fine I take you to Mammas on one condition. I pay."  
He looked annoyed at my request and he rolled his eyes.  
"Okei Deal." he smiles crookedly at me and I quickly look away…

Dam that smile...

I had to pry Rose away from Emmett. It was getting late and I knew dad was hyperventilating on his old couch.  
Once she paid for her toothbrush.  
Yheaa you know _the basics_.  
We were on our third try to stay balanced on the bike when Edwards Volvo pulled up next to us.

"So...as entertaining as this has been...do you ladies want a ride"? Assward began laughing but when I didn't respond he composed himself long enough to look at me.

Ohh...I can't get in that car...

"Yes! We would love a ride." my eyes snap to Rose and my frustration with her grows.  
I know I said my dad was weird about the whole Thursday thing, but honestly... It's rubbed off. And I know I can come off as ignorant and uncaring but Rose should know that it's all BS. Now she's put me in a terrible situation.

Rose is halfway to the car and I stand unmoving next to my bike.  
"Bella come on"! She yells over her shoulder.  
"You know what...I think I'll just uhh ride there." I give them a tight lipped smile and look down.  
When I look up I see Rose sitting in the backseat engrossed in a conversation with Emmett. My feelings are hurt and I can't look at her anymore. Edwards's door opens and he walks my way.  
"Emmett you drive Rose home and I'll ride with Bella." I don't say anything because I know how I am when I get emotional.  
Emmett just nods his head never leaving roses eyes.

Edward sits on the bike and pats the Space between the handlebars. I only nod and hop on.  
We ride in silence and along the way tears spill from my eyes.  
I blame it on the wind…  
When we get home he stops on the sidewalk. I get down and sit on the pavement and he joins me.

"Thank you." I say quietly. I wrap my arms around my legs and lay me head on my knees looking at him.  
"I know you probably think it's stupid and crazy that I didn't want a ride in your car but it's nothing personal I promise."

Edward looks at me intently and slowly he moves closer and closer.  
He's so close that I can feel hot air on my face every time he breaths. His lips are just barley grazing against mine and I'm frozen in place. He speaks in a whisper and his lips brush lightly against mine.  
"You never get in cars on Thursdays, I know. I always pay attention to you Bella." my breath shakes and my eyes close as I lean my forehead against his. Our lips still graze but never fully touch.

"My mother died in a car accident on a Thursday, I just can's explain it, it's weird I know—" his lips press down gently on mine and the sensation is so overwhelming I have to reach up and touch him. My hand is on his neck and we both pull back when we hear a car coming down the street.

When I open my eyes tears spill out and he wipes them away gently.  
I turn my head and pushed his hand away. It was an automatic response and I wanted to take it back. The hurt showed in his face but it was gone once the car door opens in front of us.  
"Edward..." I didn't know what to say.  
"Goodnight, Swan." he rides shotgun and they leave as soon as he gets in.

"Bella what's wrong"? Rose kneels down next to me but I quickly stand up.  
"I'm tired." I get up and drop the bike roughly on the front steps and head inside. Rose is hot on my heal but I don't give her a chance. Once in the room I take off my shoes pants and jacket and get under the covers and close my eyes.  
Rose doesn't ask what's wrong again. I don't even know if she cares.

Friday morning is awkward and Rose seems to get the memo that I was a bit mad at her. She left me be.  
School went by in a blur. My head was in a fog and all I kept thinking about is the private intimate moment I shares with him.  
I've replayed it over and over. I felt safe and things felt right in that moment.  
I hadn't seen him all day. Before his Name never even crossed my mind. But recently I've found myself searching the crowded hallway for an unruly strange bronze shade set of hair and my eyes always seek out bright intense green.  
I think I'm going through withdraws.  
Too much Edward isn't a good thing.

After school I go home, change clothes, watch dad sleep and then head out.  
Once I'm at Joeys Edward is already there and my stomach does a little flip and I feel like I can let out a breath that I've been holding in all day.

I take my place at the register while he's fixing up a sandwich. I don't say hi, or greet him with in insult. My usual stupid banter doesn't seem good enough. He doesn't speak to me all day and if I'm being honest it's killing me. Just like he once did I try to press his buttons but he doesn't give me the time of day. I'm desperate for a reaction and I'm not sure why...his silence is killing and feel like crawling under a rock.

Time seemed to drag but finally its closing time. I was feeling weary and I just wanted to go home.  
When I was hopping into my truck he finally calls out to me.  
"So you were just gonna stand me up"? He's teasing and I can't help but smile brightly at him

"I just assumed...that Mammas was off." I shrugged my shoulders and kicked around some dirt with my shoes.  
"I'm in if you are." he nudges my shoulder and smiles.  
"Okei wait here." I quickly get my bag from my car and run back inside. I change out of my work clothes and run back outside.

He frowns when he sees me.  
"Wow. Do I look that bad?" I scowl.  
"No,No Its just... I didn't remember to bring clothes...umm do you mind if I go home real quickly and change"?  
"No, not at all. What should I do with my car"?

"Just leave it here we'll pick it up when we get back." I nod and hop into his car.  
His car smells of him and I blush because I have the urge to snuggle into the leather seat.

When we get to his house I tell him I'll wait out here but he insist that I enter. He sits me on his homey but expensive looking couch and he says he'll be back in 5.  
"I'm home"! The front door opens and closes and I Shrink into myself on the couch.  
"Well hello"? My head snaps up to see a handsome man.  
"Uhh hello Dr. Cullen, I'm just waiting for Edward we're going to out for pizza. I'm Bella." he smiles brightly and walks over to shake my hand.  
"How nice to meet one of Edwards's friends."  
"Well were not really frie—"  
"Carlisle your home early, Oh who is this"? Edwards's mom is beautiful and I see where he got the hair from.  
"Esme this is Bella, Edwards Date tonight." Esme smiles brightly and puts her hand over her heart.  
"How lovely"!  
"It's more of a formal gathering between two school Acquaintances who care very little for each other..."  
She smiles like she knows a big secret and winks.  
"Of hunny, Sure."

"Ready." I turn to see Edward dressed in normal clothes and I nod my head eagerly. He says bye to his parents and were off to Port Angeles.

"Your mom is very pretty." I say to stop the silence. He smiles warmly and nods his head.  
"Yes she is very beautiful." I can tell he loves her and I'm jealous of him.  
"What's wrong"? He glances at me and I bite my lip and look out the window.  
"Nothing. You're lucky that's all." I don't look at him for fear of what I might see but I feel his hand rest gently over mine.  
I let out a shaky breath and smile.

When we get to Mammas everyone greets me by name and we hug like were family. I love everyone here so much. My mom and I would come here for a girl's night every week since I could chew.  
"So this is your second home." he laughs and I do too.  
"You can say that." I head over to a booth near the back and sit opposite him. It's Friday and the place is crowded. People are drinking and their laughing. We silly banter for a couple minutes and then we order.

"So in all honesty Cullen. Why did you want me to come tonight"? I was extremely curious.  
He shrugs and leans in.  
"I enjoy your company Swan. What can I say...your corky wit has charmed me?"  
I charm him...  
"Well I mean, I don't hate your company...but then again I don't particularly like it either." he scowls at me and I giggle.  
"I kid I kid. No, I mean I have a good time around you too."  
We smile at each other.  
"You know, this just might be the most civilized conversation we've ever had." I bite my lip and nod.  
"So is it safe to say we're...dare I say fiends"?  
Friends...  
My thoughts jumped to last night.  
Lips brushing mine...  
Friends don't do that...  
"Yheaa...friends." I manage a small smile and he looks confused.

"Bella, you've never liked me. Why"? His chin is in his hand and he looks incredibly curious.  
"Well it all started in third grade. I was switched to Ms. Kenni's class and when I went to line up at her door you were there. I said, "Hey, cool hair I'm Bella." and you said, "Your socks don't match." you laughed and walked into class yelling over your shoulder "And I haven't combed my hair in days, freak." Which in all actuality I should have been calling you a freak...seriously _days_"!?

"What! NO! I do not remember that"! He laughs at my story. But I insist it was true.  
"Seriously though, from then on...I kinda had I out for you."  
"You are something else Swan."he shakes his head and laughs.  
When our food comes I instantly take out my I phone and click a picture of him taking his fist ever bite of a Mammas pizza. "Important life moment." is all I say when he raises a questioning eyebrow.

All night I deliberated which moment would be alright to ask about last night...but chickened out every time. I was having a good time and I didn't want to ruin it...  
Maybe he wanted to pretend it never happened...  
So I didn't bring it up and I just enjoyed the moment. It was the best choice.  
After some great food, we made way back to forks. Our heads bobbed to good music and the air was light.  
"Hey Eddie"?  
"Uhh, don't call me Eddie. And what is it"?  
"You know that day...umm your fist day at work. Well I remember you talking to...James when I was pulling out. What, umm...what did he tell you"?  
"Can we not talk about that douche." his face twists into a scowl.  
"I just wanted to know." I mumble annoyed. Were quiet and uncomfortable until we get to Joeys parking lot. He takes a deep breath closes his eyes and lays his head back on his seat.  
"Please...don't be mad." his worlds confuse me and I turn my body towards him to get a better look of his Features.  
His face has ashamed written all over it. His Adams apple Bobs before he begins to speak.

"Before I start. I want to say I am so sorry. You don't understand how fucking sorry I Am." he rubs his hands through his hair in desperation. His eyes are seeking out forgiveness from mine, but I don't even know if there is anything to actually forgive.

Or if it's something worthy of forgiving...

"That day after you left in your car...James asked me for Lauren's number...he said they were meeting at the back parking lot that night. I asked why he wanted her number when he had a _'babe'_ like you. "He rests his head on the steering wheel and holds on to it with a grip that makes his knuckles go white.  
I hold my breath.  
"He told me there was nothing wrong with fucking on the side if your not in love."He said so quietly I could barley hear him, but I did. My heart stopped and it jumped up and got caught in my throat. I felt suffocated and suddenly the car was shrinking. I look at him and tears slide down my face.  
He knew.  
"Oh...Oh God you knew." I shake my head as my vision blurs completely.  
"You took me there on purpose"! I yelled at him. He turns to me and reaches out for my hand. I slap it away as hard as I can and glare at him.

"Don't you fucking touch me. I was so fucking stupid to ever let myself get close to you. Geez you must of had a good laugh. And then yesterday! Was that just some joke to you...because it wasn't. Not for me at least." humiliation made tears go on over board.  
"Bella please...I never intended for you react the way you did! Or for me to care so much." he wipes a tear off my cheek and before I know it I feel my hand connect with his cheek.

"Fuck you." I get out and slam the door shut. I get over to my truck get in and throw my hands over my face and scream cry and sob all at once.  
I switch on the ignition and turn to look over at the shiny Volvo that's now leaving the parking lot.  
_He didn't think I would react the way I did!  
_I shake my head._  
_This shouldn't even really surprise me... It's not like we were real friends. And suddenly my words from before came back to laugh in my face...  
_two Acquaintances who care very little for each other_…

Never friends.

Nothing more.

So it shouldn't hurt or surprise me that he did that, just to see me hurt.  
But if I'm being honest the hurt I'm feeling right now...  
Its heart wrenching.  
And he never even gave me my Jelly Beans.

That Bastard.

* * *

**A/N: I love LOVE to read what you guys have to say, so let me know what you think!  
I wana thank everyone who ****alerts/favs/reviews.  
I really do appreciate it!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Unexpected**

I've been watching your world from afar,  
I've been trying to be where you are,  
And I've been secretly falling apart, unseen.

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,  
You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,  
You turn every head but you don't see me.  
STRANGE AND BEAUTIFUL BY AQUALUNG

* * *

It's been one week since the trip to mamas. I've been faking sick. The first three days were spent having quality time with my bed and filled with voicemails containing a crying best friend asking for forgiveness. They were filled with blond bombshells with tear streaked faces showing up at my doorstep. And by the fourth day she showed up with a tub of cookie dough ice-cream. So naturally I forgave her.  
The next two days of that week were spent under a blanket cuddled with my Rosie talking about _everything_. That last day was filled with endless conversations with my dad reassuring I didn't need to see a doctor. And that I was feeling better.  
But none of those days were spent talking or seeing Edward.

I woke up Monday morning to find a note from dad saying Billy had picked him up bright and early to go fishing. This made me very nervous. My dad hadn't been fishing since mom passed. She was always searching for new recipes on fish because she knew dad loved it. I knew how hard reminders of my mom were for him. Hell living in this house is a challenge on its own, but I don't think the idea of living somewhere else is even a choice for him. I quickly run upstairs and snatch up the phone. I was dialing Billy's number when I heard a knock on the door.  
I put the phone down and made my way over.

And there on the other side of the peephole was Edward. And when I see him. In all his disheveled hair and green eyed glory I try so so very hard to be angry at him. But all I feel is like I can breathe again. My mind quickly went back to the conversation I had with rose one night while cuddling under the covers.

_"Bella, you have to be honest with yourself. How do you really feel about Edward?"_  
_I stay quiet for a moment and snuggle closer to her._  
_"It all so confusing Rose, One minute I can't stand him and I want him to just go way...But then when he actually does, I miss him. " I sigh and roll over so I'm on my back next to her._  
_"It doesn't even really madder what I feel though. It was all a big joke to him. I was a joke to him."_  
_I feel rose shift on the bed and now she's lying on her side facing me._  
_"You don't know that for sure, B. But I've seen how you guys are recently. There is definitely something there. I mean, did you give him a chance to explain himself"?_  
_I laughed without humor and shook my head._  
_"Why? So he could fish me some lie? It's whatever Rose. I honesty don't even care." I suck at lying._  
_"Bella, it's Okay to care for him. You know, Em tells me Edward's been locked up in his room for days. Esme has been worried because he hasn't been eating much. He cares for you Bella." I try so hard to show indifference. I really do, but I can't and as I try to even out my breathing traitor tears spill from my eyes._  
_"I don't wana like him Rose. I wish I could stop. It would just never work. But when I'm with him...It just, it feels right somehow."_  
_"Then talk to him B."_

Banging on the door brought me out of my memory.

"Bella! Bella! Come on open the door." his voice was screechy and dry filled with desperation.  
I sighed.  
"What's the password." I his hands slap down on the door.

"Bella..." he let out my name and it sounded like sigh.  
I bit my lip and pressed my forehead against the door.  
"That's not the password."  
"I'm sorry." I shook away the tears that pooled and didn't open the door.  
"I'm such an asshole." I chuckled out a laugh and slowly opened the door.

Edwards looks like always breathtaking. The circles under his eyes don't change anything. The fact that he is beautiful has never escaped me. His eye catching hair, piercing green eyes, full lips and chiseled jaw. My eyes wander down to his strong build and long lean legs. All of that pulls me in yheaa, but my strongest attraction to him slowly uncovered itself recently.

The most beautiful things to me about Edward are his crooked smiles, his concerned intense gazes, his hands gently covering mine, his sarcastic remarks, his whispers against my lips, the way he knows things about me I thought I hid well, the way his hands run through his hair, how he smiles when he talks about his mom and how his hands softly wipe away my tears.

The beauty that made me feel differently for Edward Cullen wasn't his from his face or his body. That had been there all along.  
What made my feelings change for Edward is what I found behind the face.  
Edwards beauty is skin deep.

"You got it." That's all I could come up with.  
"Bella, where have you been! You've been gone for a week. Joey told me you were sick...I wanted to see for myself. So I came to your house. Your dad walked out in a robe drinking beer threatening me that if I was the Edward his daughter has been crying about I better leave before he bust out the shotgun"!  
And if the humiliation could get worse I suppose it just did.

"I uhh I didn't cry."  
Again that's all I could come up with.  
He looks at me conflicted for a moment before he closes the gap between us and holds me tight against his chest. I freeze in my spot. He hugs me and pushes my hair away from my ear and whispers.

"I didn't know I could miss a person so dam much, Bella. I felt like I was going crazy. You don't know what it felt like to come into class or work everyday with hopes that you might be there and having them fucking shatter when you don't show up." he holds me tighter and my arms slowly encircle him. I hold him so tight and rest my head on his chest.

"I missed you too..I just I didn't know how to face you after knowing what you did."I mumbled into his chest. His body stiffens and he pulls back and holds me at arms length.

"Bella, please hear me out okay! I did take you there on purpose...but not so I could laugh at you. I mean we weren't friends so getting to break the news to you that James was cheating was bittersweet I'm not going to lie, but I knew you had the right to know though."

"So why didn't you just tell me." my voice was in a whisper. I was trying not to be so quick to forgive and forget. But I could feel my resolve giving out. Something tells me I won't be able to stay mad at this boy for long.

"Bella, would you have seriously believed me? And—Bella could stop biting your lip like that I can't concentrate— because I know your going to ask. I didn't tell you afterwards because I thought you would react... Well like you did. I should have told you I'm so sorry."  
I shake my head and bite my lip again.  
His hand makes its way to my cheek and his thumb creases it then makes its way down to my chin. Where he so very gently pulls my bottom lip from its imprisonment between my teeth. My eyes are glued to Intense green and my breath comes out heavy as his thumb runs along my bottom lip. I slowly lift my arm and I hold his hand that's touching my lips still. I let out the shakiest breath yet and look down. With his hand creasing my face and his thumb on my lips I give it a gentle kiss.

All I hear is his sharp intake of breath before I'm backed up against my front door. I keep my eyes closed and Bite my lip again. I feel his lips graze mine and then gently with his teeth he pulls my bitten lip away from my teeth.  
His warm breath touches my face as he whispers to me.  
"Bella, if anyone's going to bite that lip. It gonna me." I feel a kiss at the corner of my mouth.  
"I'm yours...I... I mean, it's yours. No wait. I mean... okay." he lets out a breathy chuckle. I lead him inside and stand with my back to the door.  
He stares at me intently and shakes his head...  
"Your so dam beautiful." his hands cradle my face again. Then soft lips land on mine. We start off slow an I can't help but smile into the kiss. When his tongue slides across my bottom lip I open without hesitation. I let myself get lost in his kiss and as my lips move in sync with his my hands run up his strong chest and round his neck. The response I get is a deep throaty moan. So I let my hand wander up to his hair and I pull gently. His lips pull away, but only to sweetly kiss each one of my cheeks, my lips, my nose, and each of my eyes.

The ghost of a smile is on my lips the whole time. His lips skim down my face and are now trailing down my neck.

He bites down gently on a certain spot and a soft moan escapes my lips. He sighs, "God, your perfect." my breathing is labored; I smile and shake my head.  
"_You_ are."  
"No, you are."  
"nuh uh, you are." I let out a shaky breath as he trails back up to my lips.  
"Don't argue with me." his words are breathy and slightly annoyed. Then our lips mold together. His hands are on my waist as I pull away a bit.  
"Okay, no more arguing." I kiss his jaw trailing up leaving kisses until i get to his ear. I stop there for a moment and try to control my breathing. But with no luck I breath into his ear..

"But seriously, _you_ are." he laughs loudly and pulls me back to face him.  
We stare at each other intently and a smirk forms at his lips as I fight the urge not to blink.  
I bite my lip hard in concentration and he looks at me blankly before he blinks. I smile big and he shakes his head.  
"I win." I say.  
Our foreheads meet and he leans down to grab hold of my bottom lip gently with his teeth.  
I have no idea what _this_ means for us now, but things are light and they feel uncomplicated, so I decided to just not worry about it for the moment. After my week of dread, I deserved some happiness and i was loving this.

He releases my lip and smiles that gosh darn beautiful smile at me.  
"I dunno Bella,but It sure as hell feels like _I_ won."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading:)  
****As always I Love to read what you have to say!  
****So leave me a review telling me what you thought!  
I appreciate every single Follow/Favorite/Review:)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Emotions running rapid**

Oh no, this couldn't be more unexpected  
And I can tell that I've been moving in so slow  
Don't let it throw you off too far  
Cause I'll be running right behind you

Could this be out of line? (Could this be out of line?)  
To say you're the only one breaking me down like this  
You're the only one I would take a shot on  
Keep me hanging on so contagiously

Oohhh, when I'm around you I'm predictable  
Cause I believe in loving you with first sight  
I know it's crazy but I'm hoping to..  
To take a hold of you  
SO CONTAGIOUS BY ACCEPTANCE

* * *

"I don't know about this Edward..." I looked over at him skeptically and chewed on the inside of my cheek.  
There was a big lump in my stomach and I was getting bit nauseas and we hadn't even started yet.

"Don't be a baby. It'll be fun I promise"! He smiled crookedly at me and winked.  
"Now on the count of three. One two GO"!

Chains began disentangling themselves and as I spun round and round the colors began to blur into a sea of blue and green. I could hear myself laughing hysterically as Edwards hands spun me around harder.  
My head was in a fog but the lump in my gut was gone. Now there were butterflies.

When my swing finally stopped I got up to stand but my legs were disconnected from my brain I guess because I ended up collapsing on my Cutie boy Eddie.

"umph." We landed on the grass next to the swing and laughed really hard and when tears spilled form his eyes from laughing too much I leaned over and kissed the suckers away.

We just laid there for a while not bothering to get up. The moment we were in... Well it one of those moments that make you think, how I could have lived this long without experiencing this. Probably like when Edward had his first Mammas pizza I bet.

"Hey Eddie"? I turned on my side and leaned my head and my palm.  
"Don't call me that... Isabella." I stayed quiet while I contemplated whether it bothered or not me if he called me that.  
"Oh come on Swan. You always hate it when people call you Isabella."  
"Well, I guess I don't mind if you say it. Although I'd like it a whole lot more if you said with your voice all low and deep. Oh and with an Italian accent...Oh yheaa Italian. Very erotic"! It was me winking at him now.

He sighed heavily and leaned in closer.  
"What in the world am I gonna do with you Isabella"? I giggled at his Italian accent. And his lips met mine. Our kiss was sweet and innocent and everything delicious in the world.

"Mmm, Edmundo I'm hungry." I kiss his jaw once, twice, three times before I returned to his lips.

"Okay, let's hurry home well. You know how I am about letting you starve." he shook his head back and forth jokingly.  
I smiled up at him as he helped me up.

"Yhea I mean what if the authorities found out you knew"? I laughed at the memory.  
"Wow, seems like forever ago..." we were quiet as we walked back to my house which was right around the block.  
I kept wanting to ask him what this all meant for us. But it just wouldn't come out. I felt like when I was little and I would try to work up the courage to ask my mom if I could go to the park and play with Angela.

I felt his hand slide into mine and the action made me want to ask him even more!

I need to regroup in my head. I mean what exactly to I want this to be?  
Do I want a fling with Edward?  
I frown at the thought of a short term situation between us.  
Wait so does that mean I want a long term situation?  
And what exactly do I mean by situation?  
And will the questions ever stop?

"Beellllaa" I look up at Edward and shake my head.  
_Get it together sister!_  
"Sorry, I'll just open the door." I reach up on my tip toes and grab the key from the lamp there and open the door and place it back.

"Bella what's wrong"? I don't answer because I don't actually have an exact answer to that. So I just keep walking until we make it to the kitchen.  
"Bella seriously what going on"? He sounds worried and a bit scared...of what I don't know. I guess it's just one more question to the ever growing list.

"Uhh, I'm just really undecided. About whether I want bacon or toast..."  
"Really? That's got you in some kind of inner turmoil?" he looks over at me annoyed and I feel like slapping myself for ruining the good mood that had been passing between us since he showed up at my door just a couple hours ago.

I'm far gone and lost in my head having him there behind me sitting at the table was extremely distracting. I burnt the bacon twice and the toast three. Then to make madders worse he comes up behind me and kissed my neck. My eyes closed and I leaned my back onto him. I could hear his breath heavy in my ear which made me smile. He kept whispering things like

_You smell so sweet Bella_  
_  
Like fucking strawberries…_

_Baby your so fucking beautiful it hurts._  
_  
I don't think I'll ever be able to stop_

my mind is reeling and when he called me 'baby' it was all over. My brain was goo. So when he began whispering…  
_  
The bacons burning again_

_Baby the bacons really burning_

_Bella…_

I just kept smiling like a dumbass and leaning even more into him. When the smoke alarm went off and I finally looked down at the bacon…Let's just say inedible…. I heard Edwards's laughter and I joined in too. We ended up getting Lucky charms and sitting down next to each other.

But then I began watching him eat. He would pick out all the marshmallows first one by one. He would spend like thirty seconds on eating each one and the way his mouth moved…  
I had been watching him for a while, my cereal soggy and forgotten when he suddenly turns to me while popping a marshmallow into his mouth. He raises his eyebrows in question and before I can think I lean over and catch his lips. His lips are heaven and his hands find my waist to pull me closer. We separate for a bit and I take the chance to run my tongue along his bottom lip.

"YUM…Marshmallows." He picks me up and places me on the table in front of him. His eyes are dark green as he takes me in with his eyes. I lean down and kiss him again. Then he kisses down to my neck.  
"YUM…Bella." He whispers and I giggle. Our lips meet again and in my haste my hand land in soggy cereal then the bowl gets knocked down onto Edwards's shirt.

"Shit. I'm sorry! Here let me help." I wipe down his shirt with my milky hand and laugh because I made the mess bigger. I shake my head and smile slyly at him. And just like that I pull the shirt abruptly over his head and walk away.  
"What the hell"? I turn to see him shift in his chair awkwardly and I laugh loudly.  
"Pour me another bowl of cereal will you hot stuff." I say casually.  
"Swan"! He says loudly. I giggle and throw his shirt in the wash.  
When i get in the kitchen I find a sulking shirtless Edward with a fresh bowl of cereal next to him. My God! Every girl should have one of these at home! I pick it up the bowl and take it to the opposite side of the table.  
I feel his glare on me as I walk around it.

"What"! I finally say and shake my head.  
"You can't just leave me here." He says in disbelief and shakes his head back at me.  
"I'm not leaving you anywhere Eduardo don't be dramatic. It's just….well, if you haven't noticed. I can't seem to concentrate with you so close. So to successfully eat my lucky charms I must be within a safe distance."

He rolls his eyes and wrinkles his nose.  
"Now who's being dramatic"? He pouts away while I eat my cereal and try not to stare too hard at his chest that i swear keeps calling out for me to touch it!

"You know we should be in school." he says matter-of-factly.  
"Well, Cullen ditching is good for the soul once in a while."

"Bella you've been gone a week"! His eyes get all big and beautiful so I just smile stupidly back.

Oh God what has this boys kiss done to me? I am not this girl. I've never been like this. Not with James who had been the most serious relationship I had ever been in.

"Bella seriously… you're making that face again. The one where you try to think to hard so it looks like you're hurting your brain." I scowl at him and roll my eyes.

"Uhh wana watch a movie"? Maybe if we concentrate on something like a movie I can take the time to really think without him insulting my thinking face.  
"Yhea, only if you stop acting so weird." I throw a marshmallow at him and he catches it with his mouth. And I clap my hands and bounce in my seat! This makes him laugh because he says I look like an otter.  
This in return makes me cross my arms and walk away. He yells out that's it a cute sea otter which make me roll my eyes but I end up laughing when he promise never to compare me to a creature of the sea ever again.  
I secretly love our banter.  
I'm going through all the movies and when I turn to get his input I see his back is to me and in his hand is a picture of my mother and I. I look down at my feet and try hard to swallow the big lump in my throat.

"Hey…hey, it's Okay...Bella look at me." he lifts my head with his hand and gives me a small smile. And then he hugs me hard and tells me that I'm as beautiful as my mother and probably as strong as her too. That even though he never met her he just knows she was strong. My heart melts at his words and the walls built up in my mind are tumbling down and as I'm wrapped around his arms I don't think before I begin whispering to him…  
"Edward please let me keep you...I promise to be good and not call you Eddie and I promise to not give you the stink eye so much I swear, but let me keep you."  
I feel the vibration of his laughter as I pressed my face into his chest and then I feel his lips on my forehead.  
"Strange and beautiful." I hear him whisper barely audible.

"Edward, I know that I'm not the delicate flower of a girl that you usually go for...I know that. I know i haven't been very good to you. And I don't know what this is to you... But to me it's so much more than I've ever felt. But I know sometimes feelings aren't mutual, so I understand that..."  
"Bella... Bella, stop. I'm here okay? I'm here with you. It's always been you Bella...always." His words are strong and when he kisses me hard it's the most amazing thing. Almost like he's telling me everything he can't put into words with that kiss. His hands hold hard onto my hips as he pulls me closer to him. His touch does wonders to the butterflies in my stomach and they multiply by the second. My hands entangle around his neck and when he picks me up my legs wrap around him.

"You're all I think about." he says as his hands slide slowly up my thighs.  
I hear myself moan into his ear.  
"Baby your all want." His hands are under the hem of my shirt now and they just slowly slide across my lower stomach. My hands pull at his hair.  
"Your everything I need." he lifts my shirt with one hand while wrapping the other one around my back. He backs me up until I feel the wall behind me.  
He takes me in with his eyes and when our eyes meet he smiles softly at me.

"Bella... No one can compare to you. Your beauty your strength..." I feel my chest rise and fall rapidly at his words and I try to desperately control my breathing.  
His hand slide up my stomach and over my bra until their at my face and a chill of ecstasy runs up my spine.  
"So please Bella Let _me_ keep _you_."

I catch his lips with mine and kiss him as tenderly as I can. Then I lay my forehead against his.

"I'm all yours." He smiles a big dazzling smile that never fails to take my breath away.

And then it's like my heart stops and the best moment in my life so far is ruined when I hear the tires of a car ride into the drive way.

I untangle my legs from around him in a panic.  
"Shit, Shit, Shit"! I realize Edward is without shirt and Dad would likely notice that so I run in a circle around the living room until I see my shit. I throw it at him and it hits his face.  
"Put that on"! I whisper yell!  
"I can't wear this! It's _your_ shirt"! He whisper yells back.  
I look down and realize that I'm missing a shirt also so I run up and snatch the shirt away from him.  
"Give me that! I need a shirt." he rolls his eyes and does a 'what the hell' motion with his hands.  
"Go hide in my room"! I reach up and peck him and then shove him the direction of the stairs.  
"I don't even know where it is"!  
"Last door on the left." there's a knock at the door and we both freeze before he hurries up the stairs laughing.

I run to the door and open it.  
"Hey Daddyyyy...what the hell"! I open the door wide enough to see a blond bombshell with an all knowing smirk and a muscular goofball in a blue hoodie with a goofy smile and an evil twinkle in his eye.  
"Daddy? Well, well Bella...Do you always greet you guest like that? Because if so I'll be coming around more often." He smiles with full on dimples and winks. Rose smacks him in the side of the head but I see is holding back a smile.

And me…Well I've never in my life been so relieved to see these two standing in my doorway.

* * *

**A/N:Thank you for reading:)  
I would have updated sooner but i was having some mad writers block.  
So let me know what you think about the chapter!  
I appreciate everyone who favs/alerts/reviews!  
OHH and you should def. check out the song So Contagious;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Your love is a symphony  
All around me  
Running through me  
Your love is a melody  
Underneath me  
Running to me

YOUR LOVE IS A SONG BY SWITCHFOOT

* * *

"Sooo…." I rock on my heals as Rosalie and Emmett sit on the couch grinning at me like fools.

I sneak a glance at the stairs and when my eyes look back towards the living room Emmett sends a wink my way.

OHMYGOSH!

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" I try to sound as nonchalant as possible but even I notice the irritation in my voice. I guess they can to because they both raise their eyebrows at me.

"Aren't you?" touché…..

Okay I got to get them out of here. Not because I don't want them to know about me and Edward.

No. But because I see this as ammo. We will never live this down. They will never let us forget about how I stashed Edward in room to hide in my closet or under my bed because I thought my dad had somehow come home.

Stupid Bella Stupid.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I give them both a sweet girl smile.

"I sure do. How about some water for me." Rose crosses her arms over her chest and leans back on the couch.

"Oh! Finally refreshments! I'll have soda if you have any." He winks again and I restrain myself from rolling my eyes.

Once in the kitchen and away from them I begin to really think this situation through. I mean, so what? Why am I trying to hide this from them?

Oh right...eternal humiliation.

I take deep breaths as I grab a soda and water. Maybe I can just wait it out. Just talk with them for a while then I'll yawn and look all sleepy telling them how I'll think I need a nap or something.

I begin walking out of the kitchen, I turn to look out the window and I stop in my tracks.

ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

I put both cups down and smack my forehead with my palm because parked neatly in front of Emmett's jeep is a pretty silver Volvo.

Well aren't you on top of your game today!

Those little…..they knew and they've been sitting there watching me squirm like a dumbass.

I shake my head in disbelief….And then I start laughing.

A full on hysterics fest and I can't help it.

And when I hear Emmett and Rosalie's laughter from the living room I laugh so hard there's barley any noise. When I'm able to walk without stopping every three seconds I walk into the living room, pick up a couch pillow and throw it at them. Then I laugh again.

"You two are horrible!" I scold between laughs.

"Bella! His car is right there!" They both said at the same time.

"I know. I can't even….NO. Don't ask how that even failed to transfer in my brain."

I laugh dryly and let my head fall.

"So I should go get him…" I slowly start to walk away. Once at the stairs I take those suckers two at a time and bust the door open into my room. I see Edward lying on my bed with a stack of books on his stomach. He doesn't turn to look at me, instead he keeps reading. I stay there by the door and just watch him…

I bite my lip hard because something about seeing him on my bed with all those books….

I slowly make my way to the bed and climb on. I take the book out of this hand. Huh? Worthington heights. I shove all the books that are placed on his stomach onto the floor and I settle on top of him taking their place. A small smirk is playing on his lips and I feel my own lips turn into a smirk.

"Worthington Heights?" I run my hands up his chest as question him.

"Not my usual cup of tea…not at all really, But I always wondered why you would read it over and over."

His hands touch the exposed skin of my hips.

I use my fingers to create imaginary pictures on his bare chest.

"You're still shirtless."

"You don't miss a thing"

I smile slyly and lean down to kiss his delicious lips. He smiles into the kiss and pulls back a bit.

"You know dear, we have company downstairs."  
"Maybe...if were real quiet they'll just leave." I lick his bottom lip them butterfly kisses all over his gorgeous face.

Unfortunatly we do have company downstairs and if we stayed up here coming up to find us isn't beyond them.

I get up and off the bed. Edward puts his shirt on and we exit the bedroom. I turn and give the bed one last longing glance.

"later." He whispers in my ear and chills run down my spine.

As we take the first step down the stairs Edward takes hold of my hand. The butterfly's go bananas and they tickle my stomach. I look down at my feet and smile.

When we walk into the living room the smile wipes of my face and I don't restrain from rolling my eyes.

"Not. On. My. Couch!" Emmett jumps up from his position over Rose and chuckles shamelessly.

OHMY...did he just wink? AGAIN?

Edward pulls me onto his lap as we sit on the couch. That's right I've got the best seat in the house!

"I cannot believe this!" Rose says as she straitens out her top

"What? I saw this coming a mile away! I mean Edward would never shut up about-"

"Okaayy, that is enough out of you…" Edwards grins at me and glares at Emmett.

"So, details! When did this happen?" Rose leans her head on her hand and looks at us intently.

Sometimes I wish I could share my thoughts with Rose….

That way I could tell her, "get the hell out of my house so I can enjoy my man! I'll give you a play by play later!"

But by some miracle sent from above Rose sees every word translated on my face. She stands up and pulls Emmett up with her.

"I forgot….We need to go to the grocery store." I can't help it I snort.

"The grocery store?" Emmett looks down at her confused.

"Yes now move it, hot stuff!" she smacks his butt and winks at me and Edward.

"I think grocery store is code for something." Edward whispers to me.

"Definitely. Probably something dirty." I giggle as Emmett turns back towards us.

"Oh, E I almost forgot why we even came in the first place, Mom and dad left to Chicago. It looks like Dad has a business meeting and of course mom tagged along. Anyways she's been trying to call you and when she couldn't reach you she freaked..."

"Crap, she's going to be so mad….i should probably go call her now. I'll see you at home Em. Later Rose." He waves kisses my cheek and runs up the stairs.

I walk Emmett and Rose to the door and hug them each goodbye.

"It's great B, to see you smiling like that. You deserve this happiness you get when you're with him."

Ohh sweet Rosie!

"I love you Rosie, so much!" I hug her again tightly and kiss her cheek.

"Alright alright! See you later Little Swan!"

I wave and once they drive off I close the door. I sigh and smile to myself.

Holy Crap.

I'm Edward Cullen's girlfriend.

My smile stays with me all the way up the stairs and to my room.

Edward is once again lying shirtless on my bed. I lick my lips and make my way over to him.

"So, do you always take your shirt of before making a phone call?" I climb up on top of him and pick up where we left off.

"No, after." His hands pull up the hem of my shirt to expose my bare stomach. He pulls up the shirt until it's completely off. He flicks it away and smiles.

"I'll never be able to tell you enough…How unbelievably beautiful you are to me." My stomach clenches at his words and the overwhelming feelings I have for this boy explode, evading every single part of my body. I want him in every which way. Worries about things moving too fast or too soon don't even madder because this feels so right in every way.

Edward raises is head and catches my lips…his soft lips send fire through my body and I kiss him with all that I feel. My hands make a grab for his hair and pull. He groans and suddenly I'm pinned under him. My breathing is coming in heavy now and I look up at him. He leans down and kisses me and along my jaw and then down my neck. He sucks gently on my skin there then makes is way down. I bite my lip as I moan.

"No, baby let me hear you." He mumbles as nibbles along my collar bone.

I release my lips and let out another moan as Edward reaches behind me to unclasp my bra. Then with his lips he pulls off each strap.

"Edward," his name flows out of my lips like honey and when he throws my bra across the room with his teeth I moan loudly.

I feel his smile against my shoulder. My hands run through his hair and his slide up my torso. He runs his hand over my breast and ten he creases them gently. His mouth finds my right breast and I can't help but throw my head back.

"Oh! Ohmy…Edward!" I breathe out his name and I moan again as he grinds into me. I'm in desperate for more of him so I remove my hands from his hair and I unbutton his pants and tug on them. He pulls them off quickly and his boxers while he's at it.

I look him over and shake my head.

"You're absolutely perfect." His lips dance sensually with mine and it's eccentric how lost one can get so lost in a kiss like this.

He plays with the waist band of my shorts and I instinctively raise my hips up to meet his. He leaves me with a trail of Goosebumps everywhere he touches. He pulls down my shorts excruciatingly slow. I groan in frustration and arch my back.

He chuckles but finally removes my pants and my panties. I'm panting hard now in anticipation. He kisses me hard again and I can't wait any longer.

I reach into my bedside drawer for protection. I fumble with the wrapper unable to focus with Edward massaging breast…

Finally I get it open and with shaky hands I securely put it on him. My hands wrap around his neck and he kisses me sweetly as he gently pushes into me. The contact is instant ecstasy and I break away from the kiss to throw my head back.

I moan out his name as he finds a sweet steady rhythm.

Thrusting in and out I move to meet his rhythm. The whole time he whispers in my ear.

"So…beautiful."

"Amazing…so amazing."

"Belllaaa."

Soon our moves become fast and he moves in and out of me at a delicious pace that make my toes curl. I'm meeting him thrust for thrust.

He moans into my ear. He yells out my name.

I arch my back as I feel myself getting close. I dig my nails into his back and he moans out again.

I wrap my legs around his waist and the sensation throws us both over the edge. My vision blurs and I scream out his name as I experience the most amazing toe curling mind blowing orgasm ever.

Numb pleasure fills me as I come down from my beautiful high.

Edward flips us over so that I'm lying down on top of him. He gently pulls out of me and I miss him there already. His fingertips dance along my back and my eye lids droop while I kiss his chest.

He moves around for a bit and then I feel a blanket over us.

I lean up to kiss his lips and then rest my head back on his chest. I smile as I fall asleep.

It took us a while to get here.

It took us a while to understand each other.

In the end though all that really madders is that we did and there's not turning back.

* * *

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a while:(  
But I've been having health issues so I've been in and out of the hospital for a while.  
So because of that I'm leaving this story to end here.  
I got my hands on my brothers laptop today so i decided to wrap this up.  
I hope maybe later on ill be able to start up another story!**

**I want to thank the people who read my story and who took the time to review.**  
**It meant alot to me!:D**


End file.
